A Seaside Rendezvous
by pwopercydonianknight
Summary: Matthew is a Detective Inspector living with his long time boyfriend Dominic, who wishes that Matthew would resign from his position to strengthen their relationship.
1. Prologue

I inhaled deeply as the cursor blinked expectantly. My eyes turned to slits. A smooth, tanned hand came to rest on my shoulder.

"If you can't do it, then don't." the calmness of Dom's voice caused my muscles to relax.

"I must." I replied bitterly.

My eyes rose from the computer to the sickly green floral wallpaper of our apartment. The dull grey light from the window pierced the corner of my eye.

"You're only twenty nine, I don't see why you should have to resign. You're doing so well." I could feel his vibrant grey eyes staring at the back of my head.

"I… I, um," I began to stutter, "But, I, thought you were all for me resigning." The question struggled to push through.

"I was," Dom said bluntly.

"What changed?" My inquisition was obvious.

"Well…"

_Two weeks earlier._

I fixed my hair in the mirror, the soft light from the window causing it to shimmer slightly. Matthew always had a thing for blondes. The mirror reflected a person with whom I was fairly content. Tall, slender, grey eyes. Matthew's call from the dining room broke my concentration.

"Dom! Do we have any tea left?"

"Yeah, check the top cupboard." I yelled back.

The cupboard slammed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" he yelled, Matthew's frustration obvious.

More obscenities travelled from the kitchen into the bathroom. My sock clad feet carried me into the kitchen to investigate. Matthew always had a thing for men in socks, and women too. Matthew had a thing for _me_ in socks.

Matthew stood at the sink, shoulder muscles tensed while his hands pushed into the bench top. His hair black and spiky, adding a few extra centimetres to his height. He was only 5' 7" and was extremely thin and fragile looking. His eyes were a piercing blue that could electrocute you with a glance. His skin pale and creamy.

Matthew wasn't considered 'attractive' at first glance, but when you looked a second time, you noticed his accentuated cheek bones and how beautiful he actually was. To top it off, he was extremely intelligent. This made him an outstanding detective; in fact, he was promoted to Detective Inspector by the age of twenty seven. Quite an achievement, if I say so myself. Though, this promotion did come with its negative points. Matthew was at a constant level of stress, making him often unbearable and placing fifteen stone of strain on our relationship.

My arms wound around his waist whilst I nuzzled his neck. I began to lightly peck the smooth skin there. "We can get some tea on the way to work," I mumbled into his neck.

"That would be lovely." Matthew's voice came, calming slightly.

I turned Matthew to face me, cupping his cheeks in my hand. I placed a slow open-mouthed kiss to his lips. Matthew moaned lightly, his arms winding around my back. I continued to kiss along his jawline, Matthew's breathing becoming choppy. I moved back to his lips, the kisses speeding up. I grabbed Matthew's thighs, pushing him onto the bench. The only sound in the silent room was our snogging and panting. Matthew laced his fingers in my soft gold hair.

His eyes glanced to his glossy silver watch.

"Mmm, Dom." Matthew said, sounding rather alarmed.

" Yes, Matthew." My voice was husky, as I continued to kiss down his neck.

"While I would love to take you up on this offer. We're going to be late for work."

My head dropped towards the floor, a loud sigh escaping my nose.

"I'm sorry." Matthew breathed into my ear.

"It's okay. We will finish this, later." I smiled sadly at him. "Let's go and get that tea, shall we?"

Matthew giggled at my unintentional rhyme. He slid off the cream coloured bench and headed towards the front door. His warm arm stayed slung around my back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Seaside Rendezvous – Chapter One (A bit of a cheesy name, I know)

**Author:**

**Rating:** M (For the time being.)

**Pairing:** BellDom

**Summary:** Matthew is a Detective Inspector living with his long time boyfriend Dominic, who wishes that Matthew would resign from his position to strengthen their relationship.

**Disclaimer:** This is totally fake. Sorry if I have offended anyone, that is not my intention :)

**Notes:** Sorry about my lack of knowledge as to where places are located. I'm not from London so I had to just make it up as I went along and I've also never been inside New Scotland Yard either, so sorry if I describe it incorrectly. Also, I'm not really sure about pricing in England either sorry if it's not very realistic. This is my first _real _chapter. Hopefully you guys like it :) It's about 1800 words. Massive thanks to my leading proof-reader I couldn't have done this with out her.

**Feedback: **Feedback would be brilliant. I'm trying to learn how to become a better (fan fiction) writer so let me know if you like it. :)

As we exited our apartment building, Dom placed two fingers in his mouth to whistle loudly, attempting to signal a nearby taxi. It passed by us.

"Oh for God's sake! Why do they always ignore me?"

"Maybe you should take your clothes off, they might notice you then." I grinned wildly.

"Har har. Very funny, Matthew." Dom said, nudging my shoulder. Cars whizzed past us and down the street. The polluted London air made it slightly difficult to breathe.

"Watch an expert do it, Dom," I replied, arrogance radiating from my voice.

I stepped towards the road, waving my arms around in the air as though I was having convulsions. An elegant black taxi pulled up at the curb. I turned to Dom, smirking.

"At least I don't look like a wanker when I try to get a cab."

"Hey!" I yelled, furrowing my eyebrows at him.

The taxi driver rolled down his sleek black window.

"Are you gent's gettin' in or what?" Self-loathing and boredom were written all over his face.

My eyes rolled and Dom sighed. I opened the glossy black door, ushering Dom inside. The seats smelled strongly of leather and were plush and comfortable under my bum. Marvellous. The back seat of the cab was rather spacious. Much less claustrophobic than the few taxi's I had encountered in America.

"Where to?" The taxi driver questioned, unexcitedly.

"Erm, any coffee shop near New Scotland Yard will be fine, thank you." Dom replied politely.

How was Dom always so polite? I could never be that polite to someone so unpleasant. I guess that was what attracted me to Dom in the first place. He was so sophisticated and nice to everyone, even those who didn't deserve it.

The taxi began to accelerate smoothly. I placed my hand on Dom's black trouser-covered thigh, rubbing gently. Dom moved close enough to wrap his arms tightly around my shoulders. His soft skin smelt like warm vanilla and honey. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"How has work been? You've seemed more stressed than usual." Dom mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear, but not the taxi driver.

"Okay, I guess. I've just had a lot on my plate, is all. We've got a serial…" I trailed off, remembering that we weren't allowed to discuss cases outside of work. The taxi hummed softly as we continued down a nearly empty street.

"Sorry, I… I can't d-discuss cases outside of w-work." I stuttered.

"I know. It's fine. I understand what you're saying." Dom looked up at me, his big grey eyes practically radiating understanding.

The taxi had turned onto a busier street and was now constantly stopping and starting again. I nuzzled my face into Dom's hair, his sweet smelling shampoo inducing a smile.

We spent the rest of the ten-minute cab ride in silence. Dom and I didn't need to talk constantly to be happy. Just being in the same room, let alone resting on each other, was enough. The taxi pulled to a stop in front of a small coffee window. I handed the due fee to the cab driver and exited the cab onto the busy sidewalk.

The deep-red canvas awning above the window caught our eyes, the enticing smell of coffee drifting to our noses. Soft, mellow music sauntered from behind the counter. The smooth bass-line was relaxing. The light drumbeat joined in with a tranquil lead guitar. This was the typical kind of music you would encounter at a café rather than a coffee window, but it was nice; relaxing. The more the song played, the stronger my sense of déjà vu became. I had heard this piece at some stage in my earlier days. Was called Nishe or something. I waved that thought away from my brain. It was unimportant.

Dom and I stepped up to the counter, studying the menu. Dom's mouth opened into a little "o" shape when he noticed the extensive list of hot chocolates. He had always been a bit of a sucker for hot chocolate. I smiled then turned back to the menu.

"What are you planning on ordering?" I gazed at Dom expectantly.

"Oh, wow, I don't know. There are so many good flavours to choose from!"

I giggled at Dom's enthusiasm over hot chocolate. He never failed to make me smile at the silliest things.

A slim man dressed in all black appeared behind the counter.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" He smiled pleasantly, whilst he finished tying the knot of his apron. His green eyes were warm and cheery.

"Um… I'll have a tea, milk, no sugar," I looked at Dom, who was still deciding. "And he'll have a…" The man looked up from writing our order on his soft grey note pad.

"Turkish Delight hot chocolate please!" Dom said rather enthusiastically.

"Sure, won't be long." The man smiled again and then disappeared out to a back room. The sound of a coffee machine starting pierced the air.

"Turkish Delight hot chocolate?" I asked. "I thought you were more of the dark chocolate kind." A reminiscent tone entered my voice.

"Oh, come on, that was once and if I remember rightly, that was your idea." Dom facial expression was one of victory.

"Mmm… You win, it was." I looked down, hand covering my mouth in an attempt to prevent my laughter from escaping.

"It was fun, though." Dom continued.

I giggled loudly at the memory of Dom eating dark chocolate fondue off my stomach. Dom began to giggle with me, using his left hand to cover his mouth.

The man returned with our drinks.

"That will be, three pounds seventy, thanks lads." He placed the drinks on the counter. I pulled out my wallet and grabbed a five-pound note.

"Keep the change." I smiled at the barista and grabbed the drinks, turning back towards the road. The intoxicating smell of Turkish Delight and chocolate entered my nose.

"Mmm," I groaned. "Yours smells so good." My eyes shut while I continued to sniff the strong aroma.

"I know." Dom said, grabbing the cup from my hands. I pouted as the scent drifted away. Dom laughed at my reaction to him taking the cup. We stood near the edge of the road, Dom using his free hand to signal another taxi. I sipped my tea, the taste better than my normal home brew. I breathed in deeply as another cab pulled up to the curb.

Dom opened the door and climbed in, while I snuck a look at his arse in his tight pants. I beamed as I climbed into the cab.

"Where to lads?" That strong sense of déjà vu reocurred, after having already heard that question today.

"Um, Supermassive Games, then New Scotland Yard, thanks."

The car began to move forward. We sat in silence, sipping our drinks and enjoying each other's company for the remainder of the ride.

The taxi pulled up in front of the grey office block. I sighed at the thought of leaving Dom. All the stress that had been relieved by our little trip to the coffee shop quickly returned. Why can't we work in the same place?

The commotion of people walking past the building created copious amounts of noise. I stepped out of the cab and headed up the stone steps towards the building. The elevator was visible once I had entered, its bulky metal doors slightly intimidating. I headed towards them when it pinged.

"Oh, cwap" I gasped, running for the elevator, sticking my leather shoe in to prevent the metal doors from closing. I hung my head low, hoping no one heard my speech impediment. Luckily, I was alone. I stretched a long finger to the buttons, pressing the one labelled '5'. Once pushed, the button lit up, the dull red glow momentarily illuminating my hand. The elevator whirred as it began its ascent.

The inside of the elevator was carpeted with a sickly, dark purple carpet. The walls covered with floor to roof mirrors. A brass handrail curved around the edges. I stared at my self in the mirror. How had I come this far in such a short time? Yeah, detective work ran in the family, but I appeared so small and so fragile compared to the other members of my family that had worked here.

My black hair was spiked with a little help from some gel. This 'messy' hairdo didn't normally suit with the Chief Inspector, but it was my decision to keep it this way.

I'm so pale, Dom and I need to go on holiday. The thought of a holiday seemed like heaven at the moment. The two of us relaxing on a warm beach, the sun beating down. Sounds of water soothing our ears. The nights of endless sex. The thought of beach sex with Dom made my pants tighten slightly. I coughed uncomfortably. I need to keep my mind on work. Unfortunately, I can't disappear in the middle of a case like this.

The lift reached its destination and the metal doors slid open. I stepped into the busy mess of cubicles and rushed to my office, dodging interns running around with stacks of paper. The sound of phones ringing constantly combined with the noisy chatter made my head begin to ache. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, it's just that it often can be stressful. Especially when we're as busy as we are now.

My office was a small room with a desk, laptop and a framed photo of Dom and I on holiday located on my top drawer. If the other employees knew I was gay, that might create an unwanted problem. My office was fairly plain, if you didn't include the mounds of paper work scattered across the room and the empty Italian takeaway boxes.

I sat down in the leather office chair. A small puff of air escaped the seat. I sighed whilst looking at the piles of paperwork that faced me. My mind began to drift off to when I was young. A time when I hated my life but had one thing to keep me sane. Dom.


End file.
